For Whom the Bell Rings
by Ra'akone
Summary: Gash Bell, King of the Mamodos, about to be married...but something is about to go wrong. And something...from another world is responsible. Post manga/anime  Gash Bell , 11th Doctor  Doctor Who
1. Nice Day for a Crashed Wedding

Note: Just a reminder, I do not own any of the Gash Bell characters. Thank Makoto for that. I also do not own the race crossover character who will probably be what you think he is. Note that this will be a crossover fic, but with what universe, you'll officially find out in chapter 2, once I do it, that is (but there's plenty of clues right now) Also, this may be a bit disconcerting, but I generally use Japanese names for characters and spells (so it's Gash, not Zatch, and Tio instead of Tia...especially confusing when you have the "Latino" school of thought that a is feminine, o is masculine), HOWEVER, I use the term "Mamodo", because "Demon" is so generic.

**For Whom the Bell Rings**

_Chapter 1 Nice Day for a Crashed Wedding_

Ten years have passed, since the last Mamodo War on Earth, and with it, a new King of the Mamodos was crowned. Gash Bell, King Bell II, King of the Mamodos, had a large celebration to celebrate the tenth anniversary, and also, at the same time, there would be a wedding. His one-time rival, one-time friend, and now girlfriend, Tio, was to marry him.

g

The day before, Gash stood at a balcony of his palace, surveying the lands that seemed to unroll and stretch forever. Contrary to his people being referred to as "demons", the land itself was nothing whatsoever like the "Hell" that some on Earth believed that he and his kind came from.

Still, there were things that were troubling him. He announced an end to the once a millennium contest, where a hundred chosen Mamodo children were sent to Earth to compete for kinghood. It was such a burden to be chosen, and some of the children chosen were not even aware of what was entailed. Friendships would be shattered on Earth, as the rules dictated "There Can Be Only One." The Mogeri Commission was set up to find out just what happened. One hundred young Mamodos were chosen by the Royal Academy, the most prestigious school in the whole Mamodo kingdom, to go to Earth. While there, they were Book-Bound; meaning each had a Spell Book, their powers could only be used through a human partner who read from this book, and if the book were destroyed or incinerated, the Mamodo in question would immediately be returned to the Mamodo Kingdom. Damage from another Mamodo's attacks would cause the spellbook to catch fire, and this fire would continue to burn even underwater.

According to some of the findings of the Mogeri Commision, some of those chosen would normally have been deemed not emotionally or mentally ready, but were mysteriously granted waivers. Some parents had even been lied to, told that their children were just taken to a preliminary round, when in reality they had already been chosen. At least one of the chosen ones was believed to not be an actual Mamodo, but artificially created. There were also Mamodo from the contest before that, but due to having been petrified, they were both "out of the match", but not returned to the Mamodo Kingdom. A few of those who returned found their entire families gone.

More disturbing, though, were the fact that quite a few of those put to work for the Commision had mysteriously vanished. One of those who went missing had a note left on his bed.

"Please do not stop the Tradition. It is needed for Mamodo greatness. It is Tradition. It must be Eternal."

Three were in charge of the Selection, deciding who would get to battle on Earth. There was Miasma Sakura, Headmistress of the Academy, leading expert on various magical forces (and rumored to have mastered fifty different types and styles) and over five thousand years old, very old, even by Mamodo standards. There was also Dr. Tinkertrain, respected biologist, physicist, and geneticist. And the third member of the group, who was kept secret from everybody outside the group. He was only known as "The Keystone." When Gash first became King, he summoned the Keystone for an audience, but was told that the Keystone had left, for "reasons of importance beyond comprehension of the common Mamodos." But last week, he was informed that the Keystone had returned, and demanded an end to the Mogeri Commision, and that the Battle of A Hundred Mamodos be reinstated.

This whole Battle was the first thing to go when he assumed power. He also overhauled vast sets of laws, and implemented a system of principalities, and an elected Parliament, although he still had final power. He also saw to it that most of his former opponents on Earth were given fitting jobs. The musically-gifted Yopopo, for example, became the impresario of the Royal Orchestra.

"GASH!" came a familiar female voice.

The King turned, to see a pleasant sight. An old friend of his. The pink haired humanoid Mamodo named Koruru. Her pink hair and light pink dress fluttered in the wind. "KORURU!"

Protocol be damned, Gash rushed and hugged Koruru, and kissed either cheek.

"Gash, I have bad news," she started.

"What is it?"

"I met the Keystone."

"The Keystone? THE KEYSTONE?"

"Yes, him. He says that you have to abdicate. Or else many will die."

"Who is he? NOBODY threatens my land, or my people. NOBODY!" Gash stood defiantly, the wind blowing through his blue robes. While older and bigger, he wore a variant of the blue gown that he'd always worn when he was younger, but this one was shinier. Ornate loafers on his feet, and a crown with the Five-Circle emblem of the Mamodo people, were the other things he wore. He held his arms to the side. "The Keystone is in SERIOUS TROUBLE!"

"I wish I could help, butonce !" Koruru clutched her head in a headache. "The Keystone !" She convulsed on the floor, and Gash ran to her side. "STAY AWAY FROM ME!" She shook. "I.I WILL COMPLY. I OBEY!" she added, in a monotone voice, before calmly rising to her feet. Bright pink light surrounded her, and then she was gone.

g

Gash could not sleep well that night. He was not in his usual bed, as according to tradition, his wife-to-be would use that bed, symbolizing her preparation for her new life. In the spare bed that Gash tried to sleep in, bumps were felt everywhere, and he could not calm down.

Upon finally falling asleep, he saw disturbing visions.

"WHAT'S THE MATTER, IS YOUR CROWN TOO HEAVY? LET ME TAKE IT!" Gash was standing in front of his brother, Zeon. "You can't do anything right. You never could. You only got lucky." Gash faced his brother, and closed his eyes and opened his mouth. He still had a problem, that some Mamodos have, of momentarily "blanking out", or more accurately, having an absence or _petit mal_ seizure, when using his powers, although with his eyes closed, it was nearly negated for some reason. His basic Zakeru lightning attack leaped forward, but Zeon just disappeared. He then saw the first Mamodo he ever defeated on Earth, Reikomu, along with his human partner, Hosokawa.

"Remember, Gash, you are a tool. That is all that Mamodos are. TOOLS! It doesn't matter if it's a human, or another Mamodo, or the Keystone, YOU ARE STILL A TOOL! GIKORU!"

Reikomu breathed sharp ice that struck Gash in his chest.

g

Gash awoke with a start. He was sweating, and his heart was racing. What was going on, he wondered. And just who was this Keystone? Was he, she, or it responsible for the disappearances? The world, like Earth, had regular night and day patterns. And it was still night. The five moons ominously hung in the sky, forming a downward pointing wedge. When they were near each other, the luckiest pattern was for them to be in the Five Circle formation, the symbol of his people.

He remembered when he was younger, during his time on Earth. He often woke up Kiyomaro Takamine, his partner during the Battle. Still, he wished that Kiyomaro were in the room with him, telling him how stupid he was for worrying about his dreams. Kiyomaro would be at the wedding the next day. But more than the dreams, the Keystone worried him. And the last piece of news he heard, just before he went to bed, in the house of one of the missing Mamodos on his commission, was a note, with only two Japanese Kanji written, spelling out the words Warui Okami "Bad Wolf."

Even this "guest" bed that he was in was bigger than the ones he slept in on Earth, but some things had not changed.

g

Crowds had gathered around the Noon Star Palace, where the wedding was to take place. Even friends and acquaintances from Earth were there, including Kiyomaru and Megumi. The two were now a couple. Kiyomaru was a successful electrical engineer for a major company, and Megumi was effectively THE female face of J-Pop music. The two split up to find their former Mamodo companions. They had been chosen as Best Man and Maid of Honor, respectively. The halls were crowded, and a group of flustered palace guards tried in vain to control the crowds, and only succeeded in controlling their faces into being stepped all over.

"Dr. Tinkertrain, why did you un-cure me?" sobbed Koruru, in a corner of the palace.

"I have no choice, you know it, I know it, if the Keystone hears too much about this, it won't be good."

"But I don't want to"

"You have to. We have no choice," replied a frustrated Dr. Tinkertrain. He was sharply dressed in a dazzling white suit, and had three dazzling white horns on his head to match. He nervously adjusted his bowtie. A noise crackled, and he adjusted a nearly concealed earpiece. "Yes?" he began. "Yes, she will interrupt the wedding. Yes, we will read the ultimatum. Correct." Koruru thought she heard a robotic, gravelly sounding voice warning him not to fail. "We obey," was his reply. He turned towards Koruru. "The Keystone is watching!"

g

A large hall with blue and red carpeting was chosen as the room where the event would take place. Row after row of improvised seating was placed quite neatly, and on an elevated platform on one side, an orchestra, conducted by Yopopo, was tuning, waiting for the signal to begin. Two of the walls had enormous shields with the Five Circles emblem. Another wall had the Star emblem, one of the characters written on the front of every single Spellbook.

Loudspeakers were installed high on the walls, to better ensure that all would hear the orchestra, as well as the actual ceremony itself. A bright white flag with red tassels was waved across. That was the signal, and the orchestra began playing a piece of soft music.

A tension filled the air. Excitement built up. A door opened, and a trumpet started playing. First in walked Kiyomaro, wearing a very unusual outfit, for him, that was. He wore a dark robe, though not as ornate as Gash's, with a white cravat, and a golden embroidered Five Circle symbol on the front. He carried a staff, and half wondered what was going on, despite what he was told before. As was the tradition of Best Men in royal weddings the Mamodo Kingdom, he was the symbolic guard of the King. Behind him came Gash, who was wearing a paler, fancier version of his gown, and had his head uncovered, revealing two small conical horns, that had grown along with the rest of his body, since his days on Earth. The light of many torches showed a few drops of sweat on his face. The two men took their place on a raised platform at the front of the room. A gong was struck.

The orchestra began playing something, vaguely classical, but not of any composer from Earth. Bells rung out, every so often. On the third set of bells, the crowd erupted, as Tio and Megumi came in. Tio was now closer to Megumi's height, and smiling radiantly. She too, also had a pair of "Mamodo Horns", that the more humanoid variants of Mamodo tended to have. Hers were a light pink color that went well with her red hair. Shades of red and pink were the general color scheme for her outfit and accessories, as well. Her dress was multiple layers, the outer ones being darker shades of red, the inner ones, pink. Light pink pearls formed several necklaces around her, and adorned the hemline of her outer-most layer. Rubies dangled from the inner-most layer of the dress. Pleasant aromas of sweet perfumes wafted from her.

Megumi followed behind her, wearing a bright green dress with a serrated hem, and holding a large fan with which she waved at Tio. Soon, they to were on the platform. The cheering intensified. From down the aisle came someone else. He had a humanoid face, but the mane of a lion, and rabbit-like ears. He wore a cylindrical hat, and a loose robe. He held up his two hands, and spun around. The cheering slowly died down.

"Greetings. I am Omahkore. We are gathered here to com !_cough_! ...to com. !_hiccup_! ... to celebrate the joining of these two, and to welcome the new Queen of the Mamodo, Tio Bell!" The crowd erupted, before he silenced them again. "To the Best Man, dra !_cough_! dra !_belch_! place the Eternal Necklace around them." Omahkore whispered into Kiyomaro's ear, "it's in the pocket in the gown." He reached in, and pulled out a rubber chicken. His face turned red, and Megumi laughed. He reached in again, and took out a couple of used train tickets. He reached in yet again and took out a copy of Mad Magazine. Omahkore face-palmed his face. Finally, he pulled out a platinum chain necklace, and draped it over the two, who were hugging. "Maid of Honor, it is your duty to tie their hands together." Megumi nodded, and took some colored thread, which she wrapped around the hands of Gash and Tio. A very soulful peace of orchestral music played, and a sense of awe filled the entire room.

"Gash, I will be your wife, faithful to you, to be supported, and to support, in all times, good and bad," began Tio. "I will love you, for eternity."

"Tio, you are the woman I will be the husband of, I will support and be supported, in all times, good and bad, I wish for no other. I will love you, for eternity."

"Under the Seal of the Five Moons, I ask, anyone have any reason for which they should not be" began Omahkore.

"STOP!" came a familiar loud voice. In the middle of the room, stood Koruru. The orchestra also stopped, with the silence very pronounced. "Gash Bell, You have to abdicate. For the good of all the Mamodos, YOU MUST ABDICATE!" She yelled. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Tears flooded from her eyes.

Dr. Tinkertrain stood next to her. "STOP THE STOP!" he yelled. "I told her to tell you to abdicate."

".UNFORGIVABLE!" bellowed Gash.

"I had no choice. I made Koruru become that vicious monster. But only because I had no choice." He dropped to his knees.

"You were only following orders?" mocked Kiyomaro.

"Who's orders?" asked Tio.

"The Keystone. Butno more!" shuddered Dr. Tinkertrain. He ripped the ear-piece out, and tossed it to the ground, before stomping on it. "Koruru, you don't have to do this."

"GASH BELL WILL AB-DI-CATE!" barked a raspy robotic voice over the P.A. system. "YOU WILL O-BEY. O-BEY! O-BEY!"

"WHY?" demanded Gash.

"YOU WISH TO END THE CON-TEST. THAT IS UN-AC-CEP-TA-BLE!"

"Everybody, leave the hall"

"YOU WILL NOT LEAVE. ALL DOORS HAVE BEEN SEALED. SE-CU-RI-TY OVER-RIDE IS IN E-FECT!"

"Please," begged Ohmakore. "Do you have to shout all the time?"

"I DO NOT TAKE OR-DERS FROM INFERIOR LIFE-FORMS!"

"Koruru will not serve YOU anymore," stated Dr. Tinkertrain. "Only I have the ability to"

"THAT IS IN-CO-RRECT! EX-PER-IMENT NUMBER NINE! ENGRAM SEQUENCE LEVEL 2 RESET! 2-3-1-1-5-1! PAK! CHOUI! UNF! PAK! CHOUI! UNF!"

Koruru began to shake. "What are you doing?"

"AMONG THE GUESTS THERE ARE HU-MANS. GASH WILL AB-DI-CATE OR ELSE KORURU WILL EX-TER-MI-NATE ALL HU-MANS!" Gash looked up at one of the speakers, and focused. Lightning leapt out of his mouth, at the speaker. An instant flash of strange blue hexagonal light appeared around the speaker. "RESISTANCE IS FU-TILE!"

In an instant, the assorted Mamodos were using their powers to attack the speakers, only to be frustrated by similar forcefields.

Gash stared at one of the speakers. "THIS MADNESS ENDS NOW!"

"YOUR DE-FI-ANCE WILL BE PUNISHED! E-SCA-LATE!"

"NO!" screamed Koruru, as she shook.

"NUM-BER NINE WILL E-SCA-LATE!"

"I OBEY!" screamed Koruru, with a vacant look in her eyes. She grew, and her hair turned darker purple and spikier. Her muscles bulked up, her dress ripped, revealing a pale coral colored leotard underneath, and sharp steel claws appeared on her hands.

"This ends NOW!" snapped Dr. Tinkertrain, as he produced a strange gun-shaped device. "I can easily stop this NOW! As for who the Keystone is, the Keystone is"

"YOU WILL NOT REVEAL MY IDEN-TI-TY. EX-TER-MI-NATE HIM! RO-TO-ZE-RU-SEN!"

Koruru put her hands together, and faced the fingers away from each other. Then her hands started spinning rapidly, with light glinting off the claws, and a loud whirring noise. The hands separated from her, and sliced through Dr. Tinkertrain quite quickly, spraying nearby bystanders with blood, before returning to her.

"NO!" Yelled Gash. "How dare you do this to her. KEYSTONE! I CANNOT FORGIVE YOU FOR THIS!"

"FOR-GIVE-NESS IS IRELEVANT! YOU WILL BE EX-TER-MI-NAT-ED!"

"JIKERUDO!" shouted Gash, pointing at Koruru. She lifted off the ground, and was slammed against one of the wall shields. "DID YOU DO THIS TO KORURU?" he demanded.

"AFFIRMATIVE. YOU ARE ONE-HUNDRED PERCENT A-CU-RATE!"

"AND ARE YOU RESPONSIBLE FOR THE STONE GOLEM INCIDENT? AND THE FAUDO?"

"NEGATIVE! YOU ARE IN-CO-RRECT. BUT CLEAR NOTE WAS MODIFIED. HE WAS SU-PPOSED TO WIN. HE WAS SU-PPOSED TO EX-TER-MI-NATE ALL INFERIOR LIFE-FORMS, OTHER THAN HIMSELF!"

"You're not a Mamodo?" inquired Gash, slightly calmer, but more focused.

"THAT IS CORRECT. MA-MODO ARE THE SECOND MOST SU-PE-RIOR LIFEFORM EXTANT. I AM SU-PERIOR!"

"Well, Today, YOUR MADNESS ENDS! COME HERE AND FACE ME, KEYSTONE! WHATEVER YOU ARE!"

"REQUEST GRANTED! YOU HAVE SEALED YOUR FATE!" Curtains began to rise. "YOU SHOULD HAVE AB-DI-CATED!"

_To be continued_

.

So, just who is this Keystone, anyways, and why does he want Gash to step down so badly? You'll find out soon enough


	2. Tools of the Daleks

Note: Ok, ok, so now it is official with WHO this story is crossing over. It's put in the appropriate section. I do not own Gash Bell, or any of the named Mamodos actually from the series (Ohmahkoreh, and Dr. Tinkertrain, for example, ARE mine), again, Thank Makoto for all of that. The Doctor is property of the BBC. And the Daleks belong both the BBC and to the Estate of Terry Nation. None of these entities endorse this work.

**For Whom the Bell Rings**

_Chapter 2 Tools of the Daleks_

"I'M READY!" yelled Gash at the parting curtains. A motor-like sound picked up in strength. Then it emerged. The Keystone.

It was mostly purple, and had a shape vaguely resembling an oversized salt shaker, except that it was flared towards the bottom. Its main body was in a twelve-sided shape from a fender on the floor, up to its "shoulders", and was covered in silver spheres. On the front, however, in place of two of the spheres, was a metal rectangle, that had the Five Circle symbol, with flashing lights for each circle. The topmost spheres on the other sides, however, were not silver, but seemed to be glowing, and made of a purple crystal. Its "shoulder" section was grayish and blocky, and had two arms. Its right arm was a telescoping rod, with a plunger at the end. Its left arm was slightly shorter, but had a trident-like hand. The middle prong resembled an eggbeater, around a gun barrel. The other prongs had sharp silver claws, and pieces of purple crystal on them. Mounted on the shoulder section, was a neck section, with a short purple collar, and four golden flared rings, with small vertical slats. Above this, was a purple dome, which had a stock with an eye at the end, this eye having what resembled glowing yellow "veins" on a lens. Horizontal fins lined five discs on the stalk behind the eye, and the assembly was connected to the dome with a ball joint. Just below this stalk, was a strange white symbol on a black background, giving the impression of an electrical diagram. Two cylindrical diagonally mounted lights were on the sides of this dome.

"YOU WILL ABDICATE OR BE EX-TER-MI-NA-TED!" demanded the Keystone, its dome lights flashing yellow when it spoke.

Gash burst out into laughter. "What are you, a fancy robot? An oversized salt-shaker? My Vulcan-300 was more impressive than you. Let me guess, you're that robot from that movie? The one that makes beeping noises?" He did his impression of a _Star Wars_ droid. Megumi, Tio, and Kiyomaro laughed with him, until Kiyomaro stopped.

"Don't laugh at him, he's dangerous," he snapped.

"THE HU-MAN MALE IS CORRECT!" replied the Keystone.

"That's a very powerful, very dangerous enemy here. He's a Dalek. They're called Daleks."

"YOU ARE AB-SO-LU-TLY CORRECT! YOU WILL ADRESS ME AS DALEK CHRELL! HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THE DALEKS? ANSWER! ANSWER! AN-SWER! AN-SWER!" Its voice was slowly rising, and becoming less controlled.

"I was given the power of the Answer Talker. It can be very hard on my mind. But I needed it, so here it is. And I feel the knowledge, about Daleks."

Dalek Chrell aimed its trident arm at Kiyomaro, and the outer prongs began to spin. It also had its eye focused on him. "SCAN INDICATES AB-NORMAL HU-MAN BRAIN BEHAVIOR! WILL MORE FULLY ANALYSE AB-NORMAL PSYCHIC A-BIL-I-TY!" It slowly advanced towards Kiyomaro, who backed off.

Gash and Tio both assumed fighting stances. Gash contemplated what spell to use. Fingers snapped, and he looked at the Dalek. Simultaneously, he and another male voice shouted "ZAKERUGA!" From two directions, intense lightning erupted. Both from Gash, and from his brother Zeon, who was standing a short distance away, and dressed in a white version of Gash's robes, and not as fancily. The lightning, which resembled a powerful blast with bolts encircling it, struck two sides of the Dalek, and bathed him in high voltage electricity.

"ALERT, ALERT, CASING IMPACT, SURGE, SURGE, SURGE, UN-A-CEPT-A-BLE VOL-TAGE! FIRE-POWER OFFLINE, FIRE-POWER OFFLINE!" It was shaking.

"No no no NO!" yelled a man's voice from a balcony. "Aim for the eye, the eye! That's a Dalek's true weakness."

The electricity was beginning to fade. "AUXILLARY SURGE ARRESTOR AC-TI-VA-TED!"

"OR MIGURGA!" yelled a young woman's voice. A spinning crescent-shaped projectile of energy slammed into the eyestock, and sparks showered in all directions.

"MY VISION IS IMPAIRED, I CAN-NOT SEE! FIRE-POWER OFFLINE! ALERT! ALERT!"

Cheering erupted from everyone, but stopped as the flickering electricity died down.

"RE-ROUTING VISION ESTABLISHED VIA EXPERIMENT NUMBER NINE!" Koruru's magnetism wore off, and she walked into the room. "FIRE POWER IS RESTORED!"

Royal Guards, dressed in ceremonial red gowns, and carrying rifles, rushed into the room, and charged at Chrell. Koruru pointed at the guards, and a hazy light blue light focused from Chrell's trident arm. Koruru made a simple gesture in the air.

"EXTERMINATE!" It fired a high-powered laser blast, and downed the guard, with his skin smoking. The other guards fired, but their bullets had no effect. "EXTERMINATE, EXTERMINATE, EX-TER-MI-NATE!" More blasts were fired at the remaining guards, killing them.

"Megumi," said Tio, "You run with Kiyomaro. Gash, you stop Koruru. I'll stop this garbage can."

"YOU WILL NOT MOCK THE DALEKS!" warned Chrell, as it turned around towards her. "DALEK FIREPOWER IS STRONG ENOUGH TO EXTERMINATE MA-MO-DOS!" It aimed its gun, with the blue light. "EXTERMINATE!"

"MA SESHIRUDO!" yelled Tio, putting her arms forward, as a glowing pink and yellow shield appeared. The Dalek fired, but the shield only shook. "By the way, you're still just a GARBAGE CAN!"

"EXTERMINATE!" It fired another blast, without much effect.

Gash narrowly missed being slashed by Koruru. She slashed at him again, ash he backed up against a wall. He opened his mouth, and breathed lightning at Koruru, who blocked it with her claws.

"Your fate is sealed. You will be EXTERMINATED!" warned Koruru.

"Hold on there!" yelled that male voice from the balcony. "You may want to be careful with your Freddy Krueger impressions, lady."

"MI MIGRON!" yelled the woman's voice, and a long beam of glowing white energy reach forward, and grabbed a decoration on the ceiling. "Are you ready to try this?"

"Geronimo!" was the man's reply. Swinging forward on this were two people, a man who looked human, who had short brown hair and was wearing a snazzy suit with a bow tie, and the other was a purple haired Mamodo woman, wearing a dark blue dress with a large white moon symbol on the front. She also had visible golden horns. She was holding a dark blue wand, with a crescent moon at one end. The two landed behind Koruru, who spun around. The energy rope from the wand faded.

"Don't mind us," said the man in the suit, "I'm just, you know, selling bowties. Because everybody knows," he pointed to his red bowtie, "that bowties are cool. Bowties are fabulous." A slash attack from Koruru's claws just missed him. "If this is the part where you do something again, Laila, this is the best time!" She held up her wand, only for another swipe to come at her, and it was powerful enough for the wand to break in two. She held the pieces forlornly.

Gash surprised the altered form by smashing a pot on her head. She collapsed to the ground, and reverted to her normal, clawless form with pink hair. "I'm so sorry," said Gash to Koruru.

"Oy, that's MY lineok, it was, back in a different lifetime," said the man. Laila and Gash were both confused.

"VISION IS IMPAIRED, I CAN NOT SEE, I CAN NOT SEE, ALERT! ALERT!" Mamodos and the humans among them scattered as the Dalek fired off beams in random directions.

"RAUZARUKU!" yelled Gash, and a rainbow-colored aura surrounded him. A beeline was made straight for the metallic monstrosity. "HOW DARE YOU INTERRUPT MY WEDDING! HOW DARE YOU CONTROL KORURU! THIS IS UNFORGIVEABLE!" Without warning, he swung a right cross at Chrell, followed by a roundhouse kick, that knocked it backward and slightly dented the casing.

"EXTERMINATE!" The blinded Chrell was able to figure out where Gash was, and fired a blast at him, throwing him backwards, into a column, with a loud thud. His glow faded. A large buildup of energy arced between the outer prongs of the gun arm, and the gun itself rapidly spun. "EXTERMINATE!"

"GIGA RA SESHIRUDU!" yelled Tio, and she held out her hands. A shield of green shimmering energy surrounded the Dalek. Its high-powered blast was reflected back at it, causing visible damage, and a few sparks to fly. Smoke was rising, billowing up under the forcefield.

"UN-ACCEPTABLE DAMAGE! ALERT! ALERT! ENHANCED BLAST REFLECTED! ALERT! ALERT!"

"So you figured out what my spell does, you're a genius!" mocked Tio towards Chrell. "What are you doing with Koruru anyways?"

"EXPERIMENT NUM-BER NINE IS A TOOL! ALL MA-MO-DO EX-PER-I-MENTS ARE TOOLS FOR DALEK CONTINGENCY PLAN! DE-TAILS ARE RESTRICTED FROM IN-FE-RIOR LIFEFORMS! MA-MODOS ARE PART OF PLAN TO EXTERMINATE ALL INFERIOR LIFE-FORMS!"

"This isn't over," warned Tio. "You picked the wrong wedding to crash!" She walked over to Gash, and poked him. He stood up in a daze. She slapped him. "Stop being so careless, I don't want to become a widow before I'm married!" She hugged him. "I don't want to lose you!"

"Is it safe now?" asked Ohmakoreh, before coughing profusely. Tio dragged him over to Gash.

"Actually, you still have to say we're married. And HURRY, before the Giga Ra Seshirudu barrier wears off!"

"I understand!" He belched. "Well, under the Five Moons, I present to all of you" He looked around, "who haven't yet found a way out, King Gash Bell, King Bell II of the Mamodos, and his Queen, Tio of Bell!" A traditional prayer was machine-gunned out of his mouth, followed by a cough. There was slight applause at that.

"We have to properly end the celebrations some time," suggested the well dressed man in the bow tie, "but for now, we must get ready to leave."

"We're ready for the Dalek," insisted Gash. "And we have many brave and wonderful Mamodos"

"That's just great, but not 'just great' enough. That Dalek has a name. Daleks don't normally have names. I thought that the only named Daleks were all gone, the four members of the Cult of Skaro"

"FIVE MEMBERS!" corrected Chrell, from beneath the forcefield, that started fade. "I WAS LEFT BEHIND FOR THE MA-MODO PROJECTS, BUT LEFT TO HELP OUR MASTER AND CRE-A-TOR."

"And yet he has a New Paradigm shell. Oh, not good, not good at all." Tio's shield faded.

"BARRIER HAS DIS-INTEGRATED!" The Dalek slowly moved towards them. "ALERT, ALERT, DOC-TOR SUSPECTED, DOC-TOR SUSPECTED!"

"My apologies, in the excitement I forgot to introduce myself. I'm the Doctor. Just...the Doctor. I was at your Naming ceremony, when you and Zeon were just a year old. I've visited the Mamodo Kingdom many times. Don't worry, your parents have left this room, which is what I suggest we do before"

"Before what?" asked Gash.

"JI-O-RUK!" uttered Chrell. Magical energy surrounded it, and all of its damage began to heal. "MY VISION IS NOT IMPAIRED! VISUAL CON-FIR-MA-TION! IT IS THE DOC-TOR! HE IS THE E-NEMY! EXTERMINATE, EXTERMINATE, EXTERMINATE!"

"Run, run, RUN!" yelled the Doctor, and everyone in the room did so. Laila, Tio, Gash, Ohmakoreh, and Zeon came with him.

g

"We're safe," panted Megumi. They had run up a long spiral staircase and through a passageway with windows on one side. "I hope it's gone now. Worse than being hounded by fans, and I've been hounded, believe me. But there's no way it could have come up those stairs."

"If it was after us, it would have," corrected Kiyomaro. "Many Daleks, especially the named ones, now have flying and hovering capabilities." He felt pain in his head. "This one is especially dangerous. It is the only one equipped with special crystals and other devices to let it use Mamodo magic as though it were a Mamodo." He felt uneasy. And sweaty. The robe he was wearing was not the perfect outfit for intense exercise, but he wasn't expecting this. He did have something in his pocket for what he did expect. He produced a small box.

"Is that..." began Megumi.

"Oomi Megumi," he began, using the Japanese name-order, "I want to be with you forever!" He opened the box. "Will you..."

"Why are you asking now? Oh no...are you saying that that thing will..."

"Only that it MIGHT. I can't use my Answer Talker ability too much. And it does not predict the future. But I don't want to die without you knowing that...I love you!"

"Kiyomaro...I love you too!" The two hugged, and kissed passionately. "And the answer is yes, I want you too." They kissed again.

"Sorry lovebirds," came a voice. Kiyomaro turned around to see the Doctor, along with the others. "We have to move along. Dalek Chrell is out to get us."

"Who are you, James Bond?" asked Kiyomaro.

"No, the only way I'm like him is that I know that bowties are cool. I'm the Doctor." He extended his hand. Kiyomaro shook it.

"The Doctor? Doctor who?"

"Just 'The Doctor', no last name please."

Kiyomaro and Megumi introduced themselves. Gash and Tio explained what happened downstairs.

"And Koruru broke my wand," added Laila.

"Hold the two pieces of the wand together, the broken parts touching each other," instructed the Doctor. She did so.

"What are you going to do?"

"You'll see." He produced a silver device, roughly the size and shape of a screwdriver. Part of it opened up, and a green light was visible. He pointed it at where it was broken. The light glowed, and it made a buzzing noise. "Now try taking the pieces apart." Laila couldn't.

"You have a wand too?" Her eyes lit up.

"No, even better. It's a sonic screwdriver."

"We need a plan!" announced Tio, catching her right fist with her left hand. "So what do we do?"

"We may have to do it on the fly," replied the Doctor.

"Are you crazy?"

"It worked before. Besides, we don't even know what Dalek Chrell is up to."

Loud static hissed through the hallways. "ENGRAM MAXIMAL ENGAGE! PAK CHOUI UNF! PAK CHOUI UNF! ALL EX-PER-I-MENTS WILL CONVERGE ON LO-CA-TION THELO-FLAY IN PALACE! PALACE IS TO BE SEALED AND QUARANTINED! OPERATION CON-TAIN-MENT! THE DOC-TOR IS TOP PRIORITY! THIS IS AN ORDER! OBEY, OBEY, O-BEY!"

"Koruru isn't the only one?" asked Zeon. "I think we may be in trouble here."

_To be continued_

g

Author's Notes: Well, looks like someone's in trouble. And things won't get better. Besides the other "experiments".expect another side to enter the fray.


	3. Where Things Get More Complicated

Reminder: What ain't mine, ain't mine, see chapter 2 for who belongs to , Dr. WHO mostly belongs to the BBC, except certain stuff is co-owned with other entities. All of the canon Gash Bell characters, though, belong to Makoto Raiku.

**For Whom the Bell Rings**

_Chapter 3 And This is Where Things Get More Complicated_

"First," said the Doctor, "we have to get to the TARDIS!"

"What'a TARDIS?" asked Gash.

"Time And Relative Dimensions In Space," explained the Doctor. "It's a time machine. And a space ship. I have it parked near here."

"They sealed the outside," reminded Kiyomaro.

"But the TARDIS is inside. Two storeys up, and down a hallway!"

"Did you break any windows or walls?" asked Tio. "If you did you better clean them up!"

"Of course not. It's a TARDIS, not an oversized walking and talking pitcher who goes 'oh yeah' when he smashes through bricks!" Nobody got his comment. They came to a stairwell, and ascended the spiral steps.

After two exhausting flights, they were at an intersection.

"This way," pointed the Doctor. A roar echoed from another direction. "We better run You don't, you're screwed!"

Kiyomaro and Megumi were almost out of breath, but they pressed on. Behind them, a large serpentine dragon-like Mamodo was following them.

"Geryousu is HERE?" yelled Tio. "How could things be worse?"

"Those doors, ahead," yelled Ohmakoreh, "we could close them!" He coughed loudly.

"RUN!" yelled the Doctor. They came through the heavy metal doors, and the Doctor kicked them shut. His Sonic Screwdriver produced, he quickly engaged the locks.

"WATCH OUT!" yelled Laila, who dove to push the Doctor out of the way, as a pair of long tusks smashed through the door. They retracted, before smashing again. She swung her wand towards them, and focused. The moon on the head started to glow, and the horns were bent. The creature was apparently stuck, unable to move or retract its horns.

"It wasn't expecting that," laughed Megumi.

"Before it somehow gets out," warned the Doctor, "We're almost there!"

Down an elaborate hallway with red carpeting on the floor and padding on the walls, as well as tapestries, they headed to where the Doctor pointed them. A high-pitched whistling noise made itself known.

In front of them, a female Mamodo with aqua hair appeared. Two tails of it came from the sides, and seemed to form handlebars. She wore a very elaborate multi-layered blue dress, with an enormous pink heart design in the chest area. There was a scowl on her face.

"HOW DARE YOU!" she yelled. "FIRST YOU MARRY HER," she pointed at Tio, "AND NOW YOU HAVE NOTHING TO SAY?"

"Are we forgetting something here, something important?" asked the Doctor. "Is that hair in your ears?"

"SHUT UP!" she yelled. "I'm Pati, and Gash should have married ME!"

"Were you born stupid or did you study? Hello? There's a Dalek and numerous experiments"

"SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP! I AM IN LOVE WITH GASH BUT HE WENT AHEAD AND MARRIED THIS-"

"Could you stop talking while I'm interrupting? Beacause I AM TALKING!" angrily yelled the Doctor. "Question: Have you been listening to the tannoy? Have you paid any attention to what went on in the wedding hall?"

"I got here late," sighed Pati. "I had to have my dress perfect!"

"You look like you were going to marry him yourself!"

"Tio could have said no! She SHOULD have said no! And then I would come to His Majesty's rescue, and we'd live happily ever "

"If you get on the wrong side of a Dalek you won't even live sadly ever after!"

"Hey, preachy boy!" Pati pointed at Ohmakoreh. "Unmarry Tio from him, and marry me to him, RIGHT NOW!"

"It does not work that way," informed Ohmakoreh. "They love each other. They want each other, and only each other. Their first kiss as a married couple didn't get to happen yet, because of a Dalek crashing the "

"What's this about DALEKS? Stop trying to change the subject! You will pay for this, I have a chance with Gash, and you're doing this? You're just siding with him, aren't you!" She walked up to the Doctor and slapped him.

"ENOUGH!" Tio grabbed her by the neck and shook her, before letting go. "Gash is mine. Now either help us, or GO!"

"You'll pay for this, ALL OF YOU!" Sharp glares were shot from her towards everyone, before she disappeared.

"What was that for?" asked the Doctor, confused. "Never mind. Here, is the TARDIS!" Before them stood a blue box, atop it was a light, and there was a door on its front. It said "POLICE Public Call BOX." "This is the TARDIS, and my home."

"It's very small," giggled Megumi.

"This will get us out of here."

"So who's going in first? I can wait, for the second or third " asked Laila.

"Second or third what?"

"Trip. It's very small."

"Correction: It only LOOKS small. When I open the door "

The door opened, and out stumbled a brown-haired woman, with a ragged dress flailing in all directions. She wore a necklace made out of dried oranges, all of them with faces. "Where's...where are we? I just had to use the phone, I needed to find out where the train station was, again...why is everyone so well dressed?"

"Suzume?" asked Kiyomaro. "How did you get here?"

"Get Is that Gash? And Tio? I haven't seen you for so long, you went away? How do you like being back in Japan?"

"I don't think they can answer that," said the Doctor, "because you are not in Japan any more, nor Kansas, for that matter, Dorothy."

Kiyomaro thought about her. Suzume Mizuno was now an accomplished artist, mostly doing avant-garde works, including "Grapes of All Sins" and "Onioned Emotions." She was also known for her current boyfriend from England, Peter Traughtsky, a lead singer of the band _The Sicadas_, and best known for his vocals songs such as _The Elephant Seal is Me_, _Madrilne_, _Nick__el Road_, and _Sixty Weeks a Year_. But she was still clumsier than always.

"I can't be lost," insisted Suzume. "I stepped into this phone...booth...to make a call and," she looked around, and saw an entire room through the TARDIS door, and then looked to the sides of the TARDIS. "How can it be like that?" Everyone else went for a closer look at the time machine.

"Simple," replied the Doctor. "The inside is bigger than it outside. So everybody climb aboard. This is your captain speaking."

"But how?" asked Gash.

"The inside is in another dimension. Don't tell me you never heard of it, Mamodos do have extra-dimensional storage you know. I believe one of your friends had all of Cadbury's, Toblerone and M&M stuffed into a pocket. Kanchum I believe."

"Kanchome!"

"Close enough. Well, get in, get in!" Soon everyone was aboard. "As soon as we're off, the Dalek WILL know about it, so we'll have to be quick. But if we just stay in here, we're sitting ducks for Chrell. Now hold on, because this WILL be bumpy!" He twisted a couple of dials, flipped a switch, and pressed a few buttons. The door closed, and the TARDIS shook. "GERONIMO!"

g

Outside the palace where the wedding took place, with a very loud roar, the TARDIS materialized.

"Great, now let's run away before " began Tio, who went to the door to open it.

"Wait, we must know where our enemies are first," warned the Doctor.

"How can we do that?"

"Are you going to listen to their communications?" asked Kiyomaro.

"Actually, that's the most sane idea right about now," replied the Doctor. "Tio, you turn that bright orange knob all the way to right. Megumi, Kiyomaro, flip the green levers closest to you. Laila," he held out a pair of wires with alligator clips, "you will help me with your wand, attach these two it!" She did, and a few indicators came to life. Several monitors appeared, showing static. Laila pointed her wand upwards, and one of the screens became clear.

"Horns can get worn out over time, lose their shine." It showed two humanoid Mamodos, both with visible horns, that were visibly chippy. "Use Nu-Horn, just five minutes polishing every day, and your horns are as good as new!" It then showed the two with their horns looking new, and dancing around. "Uses genuine Moon Rock, for that shine you want your horns to have, use NU-HORN!" The Doctor turned a dial. "WE INTERUPT THIS PROGRAM TO BRING YOU A SPECIAL BULLETIN, THE ROYAL WEDDING WAS INTERRUPTED- " began an unusually loud voice, before the Doctor asked Laila to redirect the wand. There were no clear images, but a gravelly voice could be heard.

"THIS IS DALEK CHRELL. SCIENTIST AND STRATEGIST ARE NEEDED. CONTINGENCY PLAN PUSHED AHEAD. AMONG THE GUESTS TO THE MAMODO CELEBRATION WAS THE DOC-TOR. KING BELL UNCO-OP-ERATIVE. MA-MODO POWER WILL BE ASSUMED! DE-SIG-NATE SCIENTIST AND STRATEGIST FOR TRANSPORT TO MAMODO PLANET. ADDITIONALY, FULL-MOON WAND MUST BE LOCATED!"

"WE OBEY!" came an answer.

"Cheer up, things aren't as bad as they seem," commented the Doctor. "They've just become a whole lot worse. That expression about fecal matter and spinning ventilators would work just about now."

Laila put down the wand, causing another transmission to be heard, this time with Dalek Chrell visible. "ATTENTION ALL EX-PER-I-MENTS. TARDIS DETECTED OUTSIDE. ALL EX-PER-I-MENTS NOT ON PRIORITY WILL CONVERGE! LOCATE, ERADICATE, EXTERMINATE! EX-TER-MI-NATE THE DOC-TOR! EXTERMINATE ALL LIFE-FORMS IN THE TARDIS! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE, EXTERMINATE!"

"We are in trouble," explained Laila, nonchalantly.

"HOW DO YOU REMAIN SO CALM?" yelled Megumi. "WE'RE ABOUT TO BE EXTERMINATED!"

"I'd rather die first," told Suzume, sheepishly. Everyone else slapped their foreheads in disbelief.

"I know," said Kiyomaro, "they also want Mamodo magic for power over time and space. And whatever a full-moon wand is. But why?" He noticed his head felt hot.

"You do realize that it is dangerous for a human to use the Answer Talker ability?" asked the Doctor. "It could fry your brain."

"Why don't they just steal your TARDIS and "

"Because a TARDIS is linked to the Time Lord it belongs to. The same way that the Spellbooks are linked to Mamodo during the trials on other planets. We actually copied it from you," he continued, pointing to Gash and Tio. "This Type 40 was one of the first to use it. The ability for Mamodo to dematerialize on Earth and return to this world inspired the kind of drive used on this TARDIS. The last days of the Timelords though, they were making them with a newer Time Bubble Tube. And even if they had the TARDIS, they could not go just EVERYWHERE! Time locks!"

"You mean like on bank safes?" asked Megumi.

"No, I mean as in a part of reality is eternally sealed off, and it is impossible to go there. The Time War, where most of the Daleks, and almost every Time Lord died, was Time-Locked, to prevent it from spilling out, or more importantly, to ensure that none of the Daleks who were destroyed are somehow brought back. If they somehow mastered all of the magic that your race is gifted with, and found the right spell, and the right way of powering it, then-"

"THEY'D DESTROY THE LOCK?" asked everyone in unison.

"Yes, it would be the end of the universe as we know it. Maybe even the end of the universe, full stop. And I mean it quite literally. Every planet " he snapped his fingers, "gone, just like that.

"They're mad enough to destroy everything?" asked Tio.

"They tried using a Reality bomb to erase everything non-Dalek, every planet except for the twenty-eight needed."

"This is unforgiveable," said Gash. "I will have to use what I hoped I wouldn't."

"What are you talking about?" asked Tio.

"The King's Priviledge. On this world, it has the power to completely destroy anything or anyone. That was the way of the old kings. But if I could destroy Chrell, and save the others"

"It would be worth it," replied his brother.

"But in my life, I've seen it wear out others," said Ohmakoreh, "when your father used it, he was weakened and tired for a couple of weeks afterwards."

"We're not just gonna sit here," insisted Tio. "Gash WILL do it, he must!"

In a corner, Laila, usually calm, was crying. The Doctor offered her a handkerchief.

"Fine Velusian silk, quite hard to find these days, actullay," he commented. "What's wrong?"

"The Full Moon Wand," she said. "My grandmother said she would give it to me. More than a thousand years ago. But she's gone. And only she could find it. Only she could unseal it."

"There's usually a backup," quipped the doctor, "surely she left a key beneath a doormat!"

"Laila," said Gash, "we'll have to find it. I think your grandmother would have wanted it that way. And we don't want Chrell to get it."

"But it's sealed, isn't it?" asked Zeon.

"Daleks are funny creatures. There's no such thing as an unbreakable seal to them. They would blow up your Sun if they needed to. One of them was even able to get through the Time Lock, but it both messed him up, and at the same time, turned him into an Answer Talker, as well as a fortune teller. Haven't really heard from him since I defeated those Daleks. The point is, they will find a way to that wand, somehow. Tell me, would anybody else know the secret?"

"Miasma," began Laila, "but she would never tell "

"Miasma would not need to tell. Miasma is presumably dead, having had the information sucked right out of her."

"Doctor," began Gash, "take this thing to where the Full Moon is, NOW! That is our plan!"

"As much as I normally dislike royal orders, I'll make an exception. I'll just get ready to " The door opened, and outside was something that looked like a cross between a silverfish and a rat, but it was metallic. "Oh no. No, no, NO!"

"Hi everybody," came the voice of Pati from the thing. "This rat is from my new friends. Gash will wish he chose ME instead of the mean, arrogant, stuck up, rude, stupid, shrewish thing with red hair."

In a fit of rage, Tio jumped out of the TARDIS, faced the thing, and held out her arms, launching a small crescent-shaped energy wave. The thing was blown up and thrown backwards. "You're an IDIOT, using that rat!"

"That's not a rat," warned the Doctor. "That's a Cybermat. Things have just become really complicated."

_To be continued..._

g

Well, things just got slightly interesting. I came up with the idea of the Full Moon wand myself, by the way. Not sure what exactly will be needed to get it, but there's adventure ahead. And if you thought that Daleks being in the Mamodo world were bad enoughanyone here know what a Cybermat is? *laughs*


	4. Cybermen, the Full Moon Wand, and TARDIS

Author's Notes: What ain't mine ain't mine. The properties of the Gash Bell and Doctor Who universes belong to whom they belong. Enough of my rabbiting, on with the Oh wait, also, the deliberate misspellings at the end are deliberate, to indicate emphaaasis on the wrong sylaaaable. And yes, Suzume is still as clueless as ever!

**For Whom the Bell Rings**

_Chapter 4 The Cybermen, the Full Moon Wand, and the TARDIS_

"Is this the time for you to say _'allons-y?'_" asked Zeon.

"That we from quite another life time, Zeon," replied the Doctor. He began issuing instructions to flip switches, press buttons, and pull levers. He scanned Leila's wand with his Sonic Screwdriver, and then aimed it at one of the monitors.

"SIMILAR SIGNATURE DETECTED!" proclaimed the monitor.

"I believe we've just won the jackpot. Everyone at your stations!" He pressed a pair of buttons. "GERONIMO!" The core came to life, but then the lights all turned red. "No, no, no, NO! This cannot be happening!" A low bell sound, bong, filled the chamber. It repeated again, and then again. The TARDIS itself was shaking. "This is not good, not good at all!"

"Are we near the wand?" asked Leila.

"Not even close. There's a distortion field in the area."

"This is Tsukitani. 'Moon Valley' I feel, my grandmother's spirit."

"Unfortunately, she has problems with the TARDIS! Remember, I said we copied part of our teleportation technology from you lot. So quite naturally, your grandmother mistakes this for a hostile Mamodo. Find the nearest seat or pole, we're about to go flying." The bell continued ringing. "GERONIMO!" The TARDIS took off, and started flying through a jungle-filled valley.

_g_

An elderly Mamodo woman shook, and sweat stained her elaborate dress, as she saw them approach her. Chrell, and a couple of other Daleks. One of them was orange, the other blue. Both of them lacked the jewels and the trident arm that Chrell had. Next to the orange one stood Koruru.

"We shall extract the location of the Full Moon Wand, you will tell us," ordered the blue one.

"Just leave us alone, I will tell you "

"Speech shall not be necessary," told Chrell. "Miasma will kneel."

"But why?"

"KNEEL!" The other Daleks repeated Chrell's order. She did as she was told, and the Daleks converged on her from three sides, with their plungers extended.

"What are you doing? I will tell you everything, don't hurt me, do not " An impossible scream erupted from her mouth, just before it was covered by Chrell's plunger, and the other two touched the sides of her head. They grew slightly to cover her entire head. She screamed, flailed, and floundered, but smoke rose from between the plungers. Koruru covered her eyes, and tried to cover her ears to drown out the screaming. They withdrew, and Miasma's lifeless body fell onto the ground, her head belching an acrid smoke.

"You didn't have to kill her," told Koruru.

"NEITHER DID WE NEED HER A-LIVE!" responded the orange Dalek. "COORDINATE VERIFICATION IN FIVE RELLS." Five seconds later, it spoke again. "LOCATION VERIFIED! DALEK SCIENTIST TRANSMITTING!"

"ALERT, TARDIS IN NEW LOCATION," warned the blue Dalek. "CURRENT LOCATION SUGGESTS HE IS PURSUING THE FULL MOON WAND! SUGGESTED ACTION BY DALEK STRA-TE-GIST EQUALS IN-TER-CEP-TION!"

"THE DOC-TOR SHALL BE IN-TERCEPTED," announced Chrell. "OPEN LINK! TRANSPORT PURPLE AND EX-PER-I-MENT NUMBER FORTY-TWO SHALL HEAD ON COURSE TO INTERCEPT THE TAR-DIS! TRANSMIT LOCATION! YOU SHALL INTER-CEPT AND EX-TER-MI-NATE! EXTERMINATE GASH! EXTERMINATE TI-O! EXTERMINATE THE DOC-TOR! EXTERMINATE, EXTERMINATE, EXTERMINATE!" The other two Daleks joined in his chorus of shouting "EXTERMINATE", while Koruru shuddered.

_g_

"We should go here on our honeymoon," suggested Tio, looking through viewscreens, at the valley below. "It's so beautiful."

"What I want to know is, are there any Yellow-Tail in the river?" asked Gash.

"Do you STILL always think about those fish?" asked Tio, while slapping him.

"Please, please, save your maritals for later," suggested the Doctor, "right now we have Daleks, with a ninety-nine percent chance of Cybermen."

"I heard about them, they were in that movie, played by the Tanooki Brothers," quipped Suzume.

"Wrong Cybermen. These ones don't sign their autographs with pens on paper. Instead, they sign with their machines on people, to turn them into other Cybermen."

"We will win, we HAVE to win, I won't lose," stated Tio.

"Oh, very very determined, we need more of that, Pond!"

"Pond?"

"Sorry, mistook you for another newlywed woman who rode the TARDIS with her husband. Quite a nice couple, you and Gash remind me of them. Except that they were humans, not Mamodos."

"OH NO!" screamed Leila. "Look!" She pointed to a screen, and they saw a purple dragon-like creature flying towards them. The bell began ringing again, this time more loudly.

"The Cloister Bell," mused the Doctor. "NEVER a good sign."

Atop the dragon, they saw a Mamodo in bronze armor and a bronze cloak, with a maple-leaf shaped plate and a horseshoe emblem around his face.

"I thought Earth was disarmed," said Gash. "And I thought that"

"Forget what you thought, remember what you know, and know that they are headed STRAIGHT FOR US!" warned the Doctor.

The Mamodo held out his right hand, and shouted "SORDOGA!" A screw-shaped sword appeared, and spun. He let go, and the projectile flew at the TARDIS.

"EVASIVE ACTIONS!" screamed the Doctor. The TARDIS shook the moment the sword made contact. Alarms sounded, and the screens went blank.

"SHIELDS DOWN!" uttered a female voice. It repeated it, but became distorted.

"He must have a new sword that does it," said Kiyomaro, "it's draining the TARDIS' energy.

With a lurch, the TARDIS dove, and spun wildly.

"BRACE YOURSELVES!" yelled Tio.

"LET ME OFF THIS STUPID RIDE!" complained Suzume.

"GERONIMO!" yelled the Doctor, as he, and everyone else, held on. The TARDIS violently wobbled, and sparks and explosions flew about everywhere, before it settled into a pattern of gentle to and fro. Only faint illumination from emergency lighting was visible. "This is bad!"

"I have to check outside," said Tio, as she headed towards the door.

"No, don't do it!"

"Don't tell me to " She opened the door, and saw some trees, but at odd angles. She peered around. The TARDIS was lying at an angle in the water, yet when inside the TARDIS, she still stood on the floor. "Why are we not all lying on the wall? The TARDIS is floating!"

"Localized gravity, the inside is in another dimension, Pond!" Tio gave him the look. "I meant Tio. I'm so sorry."

"So this phone booth is now a boat?" asked Megumi. "Will we wash up on shore?"

"No," said Leila. "In fact, we should worry. If it's the river that I think it is. It leads to the Grand Moon Fall."

"Grand Moon Fall," muttered the Doctor, "Grand Moonof course. At one time, eons ago, married Gallifreyans would often take their honeymoon there. It puts Niagara and Victoria Falls to shame. It is much taller."

"How much taller?" asked Kiyomaro.

"A couple of times the height of Earth's Mt. Everest!"

"COOL!" came a chorus from inside.

"No, not cool. Because we are headed FOR IT!" The others looked outside the doors, and saw the river was picking up speed.

"But isn't the TARDIS strong? Doesn't it have localized gravity?" asked Kiyomaro. "We just close the doors, and go over "

"The TARDIS is not a bloody BARREL!" explained the Doctor. "With the forcefield offline there's problems. The distance, plus the terminal velocity we'd end up at, plus the sheer pressure at the bottom means, I don't know, the TARDIS will end up as our coffin."

"COFFIN?" screamed everyone.

"Yes, unless we can somehow stop it."

Leila looked outside, and pointed to a sign. "That's a marker. It says how far to the fall." She saw several other rivers connected to the river they were in. The TARDIS shook as it picked up a bit of speed. "Doesn't the motor "

"It's offline. Every form of propulsion this TARDIS is capable of is offline. We're down the river, without a paddle."

"I'll stop this," said Gash. He walked to the door, and then, without any hesitation, his robes were off and he was naked. He leapt out of the door, and almost fell back in because of the gravity difference, but splashed into the water.

"IDIOT!" screamed Kiyomaro, "We're about to die, and you're SKINNYDIPPING?"

The TARDIS shook a little again, and then became steady. Outside, Gash was swimming against the TARDIS, upstream, and kicking very quickly. The TARDIS slowly lost its downstream speed.

"He wasn't even wearing anything underneath?" asked Tio, in apparent disbelief. She walked to the door. "GASH, YOU'RE DOING IT THE WRONG WAY!"

"I _pant_ must save _pant_ the TARDIS!" Gash continued.

"You idiot, don't do something stupid like that," she yelled. To everyone's amazement, she tossed off her dress, also revealing she was naked underneath, and leapt into the water. "You must let me help you!" She joined Gash in pushing the TARDIS.

"Who needs horsepower when you have Mamodo-power?" asked the Doctor. "Having their first dip together?"

"This isn't right," said Ohmakoreh. "They shouldn't be doing this, a king and his queen, NAKED like this "

"Do you have a better idea?" asked Zeon.

"No, I'm a priest, not a captain!"

"Then SHUT UP!"

Lights flickered, as the Doctor tried to get an emergency generator or a couple of batteries running. A couple of lights and a monitor activated. On the monitor, a radar screen was shown.

"Not good," said the Doctor. "Whoever shot us down may be coming back, we'll have to get this vessel on shore. But there's no beach or docks, and we don't have an anchor. Or a grappling hook."

"We do," corrected Leila. She walked to the door. "Tio, Gash, turn the TARDIS so I can see where we're going."

Slowly, the two swimmers turned the TARDIS around. Leila had a good view of the trees.

"I need something to secure my wand." The Doctor responded by producing a handle attached to something round. It also had a red button.

"Torchwood's universal clamp. Can support a few tons, can secure against gravity and high winds."

Leila ran her right arm through a space between parts of the support for the handle, and held out the wand. She aimed at a tree, and focused. The moon's head shot off from the wand, attached by a bright beam of light, and attached to the tree. The TARDIS shook, and she grunted, as the beam retracted, and the TARDIS was pulled up to it. With a loud bang, the TARDIS hit the tree, and slowly slid down it. It was once again upright, and on solid ground.

A moment later, Gash emerged from the water, carrying a couple of Yellowtails, and Tio emerged, chasing him. The two entered the TARDIS, and quickly donned their clothing.

Ohmakoreh walked out of the TARDIS, and the others followed him. He turned towards Gash and Tio.

"You should be ashamed of yourselves, baring your bodies like that, you're too old for that thing, you are a shame to this glorious kingdom, you are "

"You will surennnnnder!" came a sing-song voice from behind him.

"If this is your idea of a joke, I won't have it, you are a married royal couple, show some dignity and "

"I orrrrdered you to suuuuurender," came the voice. He turned around, and was the first to notice someone. It resembled a man, but covered in silver. He seemed to have a facemask, with his eyes and mouth completely black, as well as handles attached to the sides of his head, and a large light where the handles met. He also had electrical equipment attached to his chest, and tubes running between it and his shoulders, and apart from his hand, all of him was covered. In front of him, he held what resembled an oversized lamp.

"You do not frighten me!" Ohmakoreh ran towards the strange humanoid, with his fists glowing. "Ger " He never got to finish that spell, as the bright light flashed, with a piercing wail. Ohmakoreh was forced down onto the ground, and smoke rose from him. A gurgle of unintelligible agony escaped his lips.

"Now youuuuu will obey and co-ooooooperate," he ordered. A couple of others appeared. They had similar handlebars, but were more robotic looking, and had completely metal faces. One of them even seemed to have a gun attached to his forehead.

"You belong to us," said the other one, with a monotone, electronic voice reminiscent of Stephen Hawking. "You shall be like us."

"I can't believe it," said the Doctor. "Cybermen. But from different eras."

"You are one hundred percent accurate," came another voice. Another Cyberman appeared, this one tall, covered in metal, and with a row of blue LED lights in place of a mouth. They flashed when he spoke. On his chest was a C-shaped logo. "The King of the Mamodos will surrender, or else perish, under maximal deletion!"

"But who?"

"Surprised?" asked a familiar voice. It was Pati. She was unchanged from the last time, except her hair was styled differently. The two "tails" were now in the shape of Cybermen handlebars. A strange jewel-like decoration was hanging between them. "I said I have some new friends!"

"But Pati, we were friends for the longest time, ever since I returned to the Mamodo " begun Gash.

"Yes, we were friends. But then you and Tio fell in love. Why did you chose Tio and not me? So, I had to take drastic measures. I have new friends!"

"The CYBERMEN?" asked the Doctor. "Are you INSANE? Do you think they're your personal army? If so, you not only dropped the ball, you kicked it INTO YOUR OWN NET!"

"That is irrelevant," said another Cyberman, with a different metallic voice. "You will surrender now!"

"Over my DEAD BODY!" screamed Tio. "You heartless robots!"

"That can be aaaaaranged!" replied the first Cyberman, "and you are inacuuuurate. While we poseeeeeeesss no hearts, we are not roboooots, our brains are just like yours, except certain weeeeeeaknesses have been reeeeemoved. You call them eeeemotions, do you not?"

_g_

So things have gotten even more interesting. Now there's Cybermen in the mix. Things have gone from bad to worse. And just what is so special about the full moon wand anyways? We'll find out soon enough


End file.
